


Ghost Theory

by Sithisis



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithisis/pseuds/Sithisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gone were the days of Minaki’s roaming that was just as carefree as Suicune. Now, both undead Pokemon and humans roamed about and are hungry for flesh. However, there is a small glimmer of hope: Ghost Types may not be affected by the virus. As ironic as it is, perhaps that would be a key to everyone's survival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Theory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a lovely friend from Tumblr. I may or may not continue this Zombie!AU.

 

The air inside of the cave was cool, however there was a thin sheen of sweat on Minaki’s skin. He sat on the dirt floor, boots bloodied and slowly trying to catch his breath. It would take a while before they would find him. Now, he must replenish his strength and plan his next plan of action.

 

Outside, undead Pokemon roamed about; hungry for flesh. It was the result of an experiment gone wrong: The attempt to revive Pokemon at a higher speed failed as cells broke down and injections created a new kind of life -- if it could even be called ‘life’ at all.

 

Gone were the days of Minaki’s roaming that was just as carefree as Suicune. The last time Minaki saw the Pokemon, it was snarling and, to Minaki’s surprise, lost the grace that it held. A bite into Suicune’s flesh by an infected Pokemon was all it took. Suicune, for its grace and heart, had wanted to help the poor Pokemon -- only to have it backfire.

 

 _It was all about one’s own survival now_ , Minaki thought. He didn’t want this. No one did. Loved ones disappearing, loved ones fighting against each other for rations and for themselves. He had no idea where or what his friend Morty was doing now, either. Arceus, he missed Morty. Perhaps he was also on the run. Perhaps he had his Ghost Type Pokemon companions with him. In all the panic, not many had thought about how Ghost Types may not be affected by the virus. As ironic as it seemed, perhaps that would be a key to their survival.

 

Which was why Minaki made it his next course of action. He had to somehow contact Morty. Or seek out a Ghost Type Pokemon to confirm the theory for himself. However at the moment, he needed rest.

 

As Minaki leaned back on the rough wall, he heard approaching footsteps outside. -- And the person was running. Surely, it could not be someone infected. Surely, it could not be a Pokemon…

 

And suddenly, Minaka couldn’t breathe. Someone crashed into him, and his vision turned dark.

 

xxx

 

It was hours later when Minaki came through and discovered who it was: Brown hair, dirtied jacket, cargo pants, and a cocky smile. It was his cousin, Green, of all people.

 

Minaki knew about Green’s history with Pokemon, which entailed of Green not truly caring for them. However, as time passed while Green trained at his Gym, a deeper bond formed between him and his Pokemon. Or so it was rumoured. They have not spoken with each other for the longest time.

 

“Nice to see you here, Minaki,” Green said. “What are the odds.”

 

“Hello, Green.”

 

Minaki didn’t want to give away too much. He decided that the best way to determine if Green was friend or foe was to at first provide as much answer as there was question.

 

Disappointed by his cousin’s almost cold response, Green tried again. “I have a bag of rations to get us through a few days,” he said good-naturally. “No water, but I do have some purification tablets. Not sure how pure the water will be considering…” Green’s gazed shifted towards the mouth of the cave.

 

“It’s fine, Green,” Minaki said, relieved. He now felt a bit guilty for wanting to fight for himself before. Perhaps the strength in numbers would not be so bad for the time being. He needed another opinion on his Ghost Type Pokemon theory as well.

 

They exchanged words, and soon, decided that the theory was better than nothing in the already grim world.

 

Together, they will fight to survive. And together, they will try to make sense of it all in the grim, new world.

  
  



End file.
